A Long December
by Ari and Mo
Summary: After a long year, Luna teaches Harry what it means to be happy again. (Songfic to 'A Long December' by Counting Crows)


Disclaimer: I own naught.

_A long December and there's reason to believe  
Maybe this year will be better than the last  
I cant remember the last thing that you said as you were leavin  
Now the days go by so fast_

Harry Potter stared quietly at the large castle that was Hogwarts...His home. His home was not the Burrow, not Gimmuard Place, not Privet Drive, but here. December had dragged on this year; so long he could barely remember how his friends sounded. This year had been the worst year of his life, with Sirius gone. But now, as a single ray of light fell down upon Hogwarts, Harry had hope. Maybe he could have a better year this time around.

_And its one more day up in the canyons  
And its one more night in Hollywood  
If you think that I could be forgiven...I wish you would_

Luna Lovegood's gaze drifted slowly from Hogwarts to Harry Potter. His face was gloomy; his usually cheery smile was not present. A quiet smile played on Luna's lips. Last year had been hard for him, but a new year brought a new beginning. Maybe she could teach him to laugh again, to smile, to have fun.

_The smell of hospitals in winter  
And the feeling that its all a lot of oysters, but no pearls  
All at once you look across a crowded room  
To see the way that light attaches to a girl_

Harry sat in the Hospital Wing, looking around the crowed room. Ron waved wearily from his bed as Hermione fussed over him. Ginny laughed happily at a joke Neville told her, then grabbed her side as a pain shot through, but still laughed. Neville grabbed her arm to see if she was okay. Harry fiddled quietly with the blanket. Burn marks scorched many of the people in the room. A lightning storm had passed through during a Quiddicth game, setting many of the stands and brooms on fire. More than half of the school was here, and a few of their own were lost in the unnatural storm, including Colin Creevy, Hannah Abbot, and Dean Thomas.

"Hello, Harry..." A dreamy voice said. Luna Lovegood stood next to him, dreamy eyes and all, holding a single candle. Putting it down on his bedside, Harry watched as the flames danced in her eyes.

_And its one more day up in the canyons  
And its one more night in Hollywood  
If you think you might come to California...I think you should_

Luna smiled, and then turned her eyes to the flame. "This is a heliopath flame, Harry..."

Harry looked at her, a quizzical look in his eyes. She laughed, and then turned to him.

"It doesn't burn anything but the candle." To demonstrate, she knocked it onto Harry's bed. Nothing happened. Harry smiled.

"...Thanks."

_Drove up to Hillside Manor sometime after two a.m.  
And talked a little while about the year  
I guess the winter makes you laugh a little slower,  
Makes you talk a little lower about the things you could not show her_

A smile danced in the candle light on his face, but then slowly faded.

"Luna?" She turned to him. He tried to sit up, but she put a hand on his shoulder and he fell back onto the pillow.

"Why do you show all these things I never would have seen? I...can't show you anything or...or give you anything back..."

Luna was quiet for a moment. "Do you remember Hillside Manor?"

Harry looked surprised. That was Kinglsy Shacklebolt's place, the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Slowly, he nodded.

"Do you remember how you felt when you convinced Kinglsy and the rest of the Order to take me in with you guys for the summer?"

Once again Harry nodded.

"How?"

"...Like we were helping you."

Luna smiled. "In return, I am helping you." And then, without warning, she got up and skipped away.

_And its been a long December and theres reason to believe  
Maybe this year will be better than the last  
I cant remember all the times I tried to tell my myself  
To hold on to these moments as they pass_

Harry stared after her as she left. December's end was showing hope for a better year, he thought with a smile. Closing his eyes, he engraved that moment in his heart and mind, setting it with his memories of Sirius.

_And its one more day up in the canyon  
And its one more night in Hollywood_

_Its been so long since I've seen the ocean...I guess I should_

Luna grinned quietly, then turned back to the Hospital Wing.

"Harry?" He looked surprised to hear her voice again.

"Madame Riana," She said, stating the name of one of the newer assistants, "Says you're out of the 'Wing on Thursday... Would you like to go to the lake with me?"

Harry's emerald eyes stared at her. Slowly his head bobbed up and down. A smile spread across Luna's face and once more she turned away, humming a casual tune, the light clanking of bottle caps following in her wake.


End file.
